


Karaoke Cheerleader

by nebsie



Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, oikawacentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebsie/pseuds/nebsie
Summary: Oikawa is officially being paid for his cheerleading gigs. In fact, he is asked to do a musical performance for the famous Inarizaki High volleyball club!This time around, Iwaizumi decides not to bring any additional bodyguards along.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Everyone, Oikawa Tooru/Ojiro Aran, Oikawa Tooru/Suna Rintarou
Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082708
Comments: 70
Kudos: 188





	Karaoke Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy!!
> 
> sorry for taking so long with the updates, school is HECTIC atm!!!  
> also sorry if this chapter feels rushed, im legit writing during my lectures because of how little time I have haha XD I did try to proof-read it 
> 
> BUT YAY! simping continues!! tysm for all ur comments !! 
> 
> ALSO! please check out oikawa's voice actor singing ponyo from youtube if you already haven't. ITS IMPORTANT
> 
> enjoy some more simping lmaoo!!

“Can you believe it Iwa-chan? I’m getting _paid!”_ Oikawa was beaming, grinning at his childhood friend happily. Said childhood friend wasn’t as ecstatic, though, an irritated scowl painted over his fairly rough features.

“I actually cannot believe it”, Iwaizumi grumbled back, digging his hands further down into his pockets.

The gods were playing cruel games with Iwaizumi Hajime, because after Matsukawa and Hanamaki had betrayed him and kidnapped Oikawa, the trio had bumped into the Inarizaki High volleyball team on the street. Iwaizumi had caught up to them just when the captain of Inarizaki had hired Oikawa as an official cheerleader for their practice game, the pretty boy signing a suspicious-looking contract right before his eyes. It had been a bother; the eager teenage boys had surrounded Oikawa while Matsukawa and Hanamaki had been trying to reattempt their kidnapping. Oikawa himself had just complained about being cold in the skirt, not noticing how one of the Inarizaki players most definitely had been snapping pictures of his thighs.

“You must be so jealous!” Oikawa bragged, lifting his nose up in the air. “I don’t blame you though, it can’t be easy to be friends with a multi-talent like me,” he said cockily. “I mean, they did say my presence will be enough to replace their _entire_ marching band. And their marching band is really high-class”, he rambled on, never missing a chance to repeat the compliments he had been told.

“Yes, yes”, Iwaizumi muttered. The two were walking home from school together. It was Friday afternoon and Iwaizumi could only count the hours until the gig was going to start. Twelve hours and thirty-seven minutes left of calm… Yet another headache-filled noon lay ahead of him.

“I told Mattsun and Makki about this too”, Oikawa hummed. “I wanna make them jealous as a revenge for what they did! To think that they thought it’d be fun to humiliate their own captain like that…”

“Idiotkawa”, Iwaizumi sighed and nearly gave in to the overwhelming impulse to facepalm. Hanamaki and Matsukawa hadn’t kidnapped Oikawa to humiliate him by having him cross-dress in public. They had kidnapped him to do something illegal with him. Or illegal in the laws of Iwaizumi, at least.

“Hey! Don’t insult me! I’m your captain too, Iwa-chan!” the reminder came with a childish pout.

“Did you tell them _where_ you’ll be performing tomorrow?” Iwaizumi had to ask, because he had to know. He had to prepare himself in case those two would be making an appearance. It was obvious they couldn’t be trusted – they had been trying to get Oikawa to Hanamaki’s house the whole week. Iwaizumi had never been so stressed out before, not even exam week was this stressful. Being friends with Oikawa Tooru seemed to be a curse. 

“Obviously not!” Oikawa huffed angrily at Iwaizumi dismissing his remarks. “I don’t want them to try humiliating me again!”

“You really are an idiot”, Iwaizumi mumbled to him softly, a warm affection lingering in the tone.

X

“Hello Oikawa-san”, Kita greeted Oikawa right by the entrance, probably having been waiting for him there. Iwaizumi decided he seemed alright, especially with how he looked Oikawa in the eyes politely, gaze not wandering to any inappropriate places, and bowed respectfully as a greeting. Just a neutral, normal guy. Good.

“Yahoo! I am here, ready to get paid- I mean perform”, it was painfully obvious that Oikawa only had the money on his mind. The vice-captain of Seijoh sighed deeply, as if to apologize for his captain’s idiotic behavior. Oikawa himself ignored his own slip of tongue and peeked into the gymnasium. “Ah! You brought some stuff for a band?” he grinned. Would his performance be enhanced with live music? Man, Oikawa was really becoming a real-life idol! He was pretty sure Ushijima and Kageyama were jealous as hell right now…

“Yes”, Kita nodded politely. “Well then, we have your outfit ready for you. We will discuss the technicalities after you have gotten changed”, he elaborated.

“Technicalities?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi frowned, wondering what kinds of services this team had paid for. Had Oikawa signed a contract for something more than cheerleading? The idiot had been so eager to get a gig that he barely had read through the documents before signing. What if Oikawa had just straight-up sold himself to become their team mascot?

“It is nothing to worry about”, Kita dismissed the worried expressions of the Seijoh boys. “This way, please”, he continued, gesturing for Oikawa to follow. When Iwaizumi also followed, the captain of Inarizaki stopped and tilted his head to the side. “I don’t believe Oikawa-san will need assistance getting changed, Iwaizumi-san. He is a young man fully capable of handling himself.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know how to react. In a way, Kita was respecting Oikawa and not objectifying him like the others had. But at the same time, he was blocking Iwaizumi from going with his Oikawa. The latter fact most definitely pissed him off, especially considering the giddy grin Oikawa displayed as a response to Kita’s words.

“Iwa-chan thinks he is my mom”, Oikawa explained, the teasing tone not going by unnoticed. “He even helps me wash my back in the tub.”

“Hm”, Kita frowned slightly, appearing to be judging Iwaizumi. His eyes scanned over the muscular spiker while his mouth pursed disapprovingly. Fuck, Iwaizumi could just see how Kita was figuring it out. Iwaizumi was no better than the other boys – he too took advantage of Oikawa’s trust in him. “You shouldn’t mother your friend, Iwaizumi-san.”

“I… I don’t! Shittykawa, you fucking bastard!” Iwaizumi growled, face perfectly red now.

“Haha, bye, bye mom!” Oikawa sang before disappearing into his changing room, his mischievous snickers echoing from within it.

Kita and Iwaizumi stood in the corridor, the captain of Inarizaki staring at Iwaizumi stoically. A long moment of silence passed, Iwaizumi swallowing hard at knowing his true intentions had been uncovered. Everyone else just saw him as a good, protective friend who made sure no one made their precious cheerleader uncomfortable. Some perhaps sensed that he was special to Oikawa and backed off at the threatening glares. But Kita Shinsuke saw right through the act.

“I know what you’re doing, Iwa-“

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Iwaizumi cut off and walked to wait by the court before Kita had a chance to say anything else.

X

“Hey ‘Samu, yer gotta get used to being a third wheel soon!” Miya Atsumu was way too confident to Iwaizumi’s liking. The wing spiker of Seijoh had gone to watch the Inarizaki players warm up on the court, only to discover the famous volleyball twins arguing. Or rather, the one with dyed blond hair was trying to pick a fight.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Miya Osamu replied with a tone that was calmer than Atsumu’s but definitely not kind either.

“Well, I’m obviously gonna get Tooru-chan to myself! Ah, it will be tough for ye when we’re gonna have movie dates at home”, Atsumu elaborated. Iwaizumi almost snorted cockily as he eavesdropped – he and Oikawa had movie dates almost every Friday. Except, Oikawa wasn’t aware they were dates and saw them as hangouts. But that was just a small detail Iwaizumi would fix soon.

“What makes ye think yer gonna get him? Obviously, he’s gonna like me more”, Osamu said firmly.

“Poor, poor ‘Samu”, Atsumu completely ignored what his twin had said. “I bet Tooru-chan is loud in bed too”, he was going too far now, Iwaizumi might have to go slap those fantasies right out of his head. “Guess you’re gonna have a hard time sleeping!”

“Hey! I don’t snore!” the fight was cut off by Oikawa himself, seeming extremely offended at someone thinking a prince like him would snore so loudly that it’d keep someone else awake.

The main setter of Seijoh had now gotten changed into his outfit. Iwaizumi almost sighed in relief at the skirt being normal, having feared slits again. However, he almost got a heart-attack when he saw the top. Sure, yes, it was long-sleeved and had his belly covered, but it was made out of a see-through material. Beneath it, Oikawa wore a black top, but it was so tiny it almost looked like a bra. And not only that, but the stockings Oikawa also wore were made of net. Holy fuck, Iwaizumi was not only plotting murder, but actual genocide. The entire Inarizaki volleyball team had to be deleted.

“I think black suits you very well, Oikawa-san”, Kita complimented and like a true gentleman kept looking Oikawa in the eyes. It was actually difficult, because the long, soft legs looked even more tempting in those net-stockings. Suna had been the one to pick the outfit out, saying he wanted to see Oikawa in something more edgy. Kita hadn’t understood what it meant but had trusted the middle-blocker’s intuition.

The whole volleyball team of Inarizaki stood frozen, Suna slowly taking his phone out and snapping a few pictures. _We don’t need memories._ Fuck that, of course Suna needed memories. Especially of this. His plan had worked out wonderfully. The other teams had missed a perfect opportunity to dress Oikawa up like they wanted – Suna had realized this and taken the liberty to change what a traditional cheerleading outfit entailed. A little bit of mesh and net-stocking had never hurt anyone, had it?

“Why thank you”, Oikawa’s scowl turned into a cocky grin at the compliment. He then placed his hand on his hip impatiently. “I wasn’t given any pompoms though!”

“Ah, yes, that is because we have something else planned for you”, Kita spoke calmly. He eventually gave in to the urge and glanced down towards the nice thighs before him. After that it was like his eyes were glued to them. “I uh…”

“Um… Yes?” Oikawa didn’t know what had happened to the neutral and calm captain as he suddenly seemed to be staring at the floor. He blinked a few times and looked around helplessly. What now? He wanted to do this so that he would get his money so that he could buy that new alien-sweater he had found online!

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. Apparently even the one that had seemed the politest out of them all had been broken down. Great. That outfit was a curse. Or rather, that outfit was a curse anywhere outside of Iwaizumi’s bedroom. Iwaizumi’s bedroom had rules of its own.

Atsumu had started walking in weird half-circles around Oikawa, seeming like he wanted to do or say something. Aran watched it, just knowing whatever he had planned would fail. And when it did, Aran would take advantage of the situation and charm Oikawa with his undeniable strength. Unaware of the fact that Osamu had the exact same plan, Aran leaned back a bit and watched the show.

Soon, Atsumu stopped, stepping up to the pretty cheerleader and leaned closer to him by resting his hand against the wall behind Oikawa.

“So… Ye come here often?” for whatever reason, Atsumu decided _that_ would be his opening line. He smirked charmingly, in the way he always did when his fangirls shouted his name. And it always worked, as they turned bright red and utterly hopeless under it. He was sure Oikawa would melt too.

“Yes? I live a few blocks away?” Oikawa replied. Wasn’t it obvious? It was these guys who had traveled to Miyagi from Hyogo, not the other way around. Why wouldn’t Oikawa come here often? This was his neighborhood after all!

Osamu snorted and then cracked into hysterical laughter. “Nice going ‘Tsumu! He’s totally in love now!”

“Shut yer damn mouth ‘Samu!” Atsumu turned around to growl at his twin. Then he turned back to face Oikawa. “So… I heard yer a setter too? I can see why. Ye _set_ my heart on fire.”

“What”, Oikawa blinked before he started laughing. “Are you trying to flirt with me?” he asked breathily in between his soft laughter. He had used that same pick-up line on some of his fangirls just a few weeks ago. “I’m a guy, you know.”

“So? I’m into guys”, Atsumu said shamelessly. Iwaizumi was about to snap. Oikawa had been asked to come here to cheerlead, not to date this cocky bastard. “What about ye? Ye like guys?”

“I haven’t really given it a thought”, Oikawa replied. His mind consisted of mostly volleyball and Spanish these days. A year ago, dating had definitely been on the top of his priority list, but back then he had exclusively been dating girls. However, ever since he had found out he had fanboys too, he had started reconsidering his approach to dating. “Hmm… I mean, why not? I have never dated a guy before.”

“Then I’ll be yer first”, Atsumu leaned in closer. Before he had a chance to be Oikawa’s first guy-kiss, Iwaizumi pulled him away by jerking the collar of his shirt hard, making Atsumu choke.

“You’re wasting his time”, it had been decided. At least Miya Atsumu would die today.

“Tooru”, Osamu had now approached Oikawa as well. The fact that the twins used Oikawa’s first name so carelessly was more dangerous than they realized, Iwaizumi glaring burning holes into their necks. Oikawa himself wasn’t bothered, though it did feel a bit intimate considering he didn’t know either of them very well yet. “If ye wanna date a real man, ye better choose me instead. I will treat ye right.”

“Now, now, everyone”, Kita seemed to have finally recovered from whatever mental trip he had gone on. “We will save our proposals to after practice-“

“Your _what!?_ ” Iwaizumi hissed.

“-for now we should let Oikawa-san get to his performance so we can practice, alright?” he continued talking as if Iwaizumi’s outburst hadn’t occurred.

“Right”, Aran nodded. He had miscalculated. Atsumu had been smoother than he had anticipated. No, it hadn’t been about smoothness. It had been about boldness. Atsumu had just straightforwardly asked Oikawa out – no sneaking around or taking advantage of his trust.

“Okay!” Oikawa faked a charming smile for his audience. He felt a bit confused with getting a dating requests from guys but decided he wouldn’t and couldn’t focus on that right now. He had a contract. And if Oikawa Tooru was anything, then it was a perfectionist. He would perform better than anyone ever had, leaving his audience and Iwaizumi speechless. “I’m ready for whatever you have planned!”

“Alright”, Kita gestured to the strange looking devices and microphones Oikawa had been sure had been for a band. The only problem was that there was no band in sight. “As you know, we usually have a high-class marching band cheering for us. We felt we could simulate that experience with having you sing”, he explained while walking over to the area they had built up. He calmly picked up a microphone and gave it to Oikawa. “Here.”

Oikawa took it, staring at it mutely. “Ah… This is…” he avoided eye contact, pouting awkwardly.

“What now, Shittykawa? Weren’t you bragging about being a multi-talent just last night?” Iwaizumi pointed out. The truth was simple; Iwaizumi loved how cute Oikawa was when he pouted. And even simpler than the truth was the strategy, because any teasing remark entailed a cute pout from his best friend. Like right now, when Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows even more.

“It’s not that!” Oikawa whined at Iwaizumi, holding the microphone nervously. “It’s just that… Well… I _do_ know how to sing, of course I do, I’m amazing at everything.”

“Yes, of course”, Kita agreed without hesitance.

“I just… Lately I haven’t had time to listen to music. I only listen to podcasts or Spanish lessons when running”, Oikawa confessed. Man, he sounded like an old geezer, didn’t he? Such a boring life. “The only songs I know are from the movies I watch with my nephew…”

“What kinds of songs?” Kita inquired politely, turning the karaoke machine on. Ah, karaoke? That was what these things were for? Now it all made sense. Of course, Oikawa himself was enough to be a one-man-band! “I will set them up for you, Oikawa-san.”

“I can… set them up myself… And no one laughs! Or I will leave!” Oikawa threatened childishly. He was obviously embarrassed over the songs he’d sing, which got Iwaizumi curious. Usually, Oikawa was proud of everything he did, so whatever songs he was going to sing, had to be humiliating.

“Of course not, babe!” Osamu shouted back. Seconds later he was strangled by Atsumu.

“Why are ye calling _my_ boyfriend babe?! Huh?! Idiot!” Atsumu shook his brother violently.

“Who are ye calling an idiot?! I’ll kill ye!” Osamu didn’t give in and instead tackled Atsumu to the ground.

“And they’re at it again…” Aran mumbled to himself. He sighed deeply and then decided to ignore the pile of angry shouts and kicks, eyes instead drifting towards Oikawa Tooru. The lithe setter was currently furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as he tried setting up the karaoke machine. It was absolutely adorable. Aran almost fell to his knees and proposed right then and there.

“Everyone, please settle down. That includes you two as well, Atsumu, Osamu”, Kita had returned from helping their precious cheerleader get ready. “Practice is starting. Oikawa-san will be singing for us, so we show him our gratitude by playing well.”

Kita’s orders reached the twins and they untangled themselves from the furious fight they had ended up into. After this, the boys were divided into two team. Osamu and Atsumu were on the same team, the twins mumbling and whispering to each other in an alarming manner before the game began. Iwaizumi noted it and made sure to keep an eye on them. They seemed like a dangerous duo and whatever they had mumbled about indicated trouble.

The practice game began with a firm serve by Aran. Oikawa seemed to be hesitating. He stood by the karaoke machine, microphone in hand, looking extremely sexy in his outfit but fidgeted nervously. Then he sighed and gave in to the pressure of his existing contract with Inarizaki. Money was money. He just had to sing for an hour and then be done with it. And they had promised not to laugh after all… Pressing on the button, he let the song start.

A familiar instrumental filled the gymnasium and Oikawa took a deep breath.

“Ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, is a fish child”, he sang in an adorable voice, mimicking the mood of the movie. Of course, everyone recognized this particular movie, the boys on the court freezing when hearing the well-known melody. The game had just started and they were already completely distracted.

Oikawa skipped around cutely as he sang, the soft sound and adorable gestures not matching his outfit the slightest. Yet, the odd combination of the edgy outfit and the precious voice worked. Iwaizumi felt himself melting. It was close to impossible not to smile or blush at the sight of Oikawa like this. Even more powerful than the outfit or gestures was the pouty sound to his voice when he sang. Especially the bridge-part leading up to the chorus was so cute it almost made Iwaizumi’s heart burst and he had to close his eyes to protect himself from the potential explosion in his vital organ.

“Oh my god”, Atsumu gasped and covered his mouth. “He’s so adorable.”

“How can he be both cute and sexy at the same time?” Aran mumbled, letting the ball fall to his feet. He had been about to serve again but completely forgot about it. Oikawa had captivated him.

“Guys I think I sprained my ankle”, Suna announced and moved off the court to be able to film this properly. “Yup, definitely sprained. Have to be here the entire game”, he said, holding his phone up and pressing ‘record’. He needed this. He would be listening to this on loop until he no longer knew of any other words than ‘ponyo’.

“We must not let Oikawa-san down”, Kita said seriously. After hearing how cute the captain of Seijoh was when singing, he was determined to make him the happiest cheerleader on Earth. He would show Oikawa how important and amazing his singing was by doing well on the court. “Let us play volleyball for him.”

While Inarizaki got back to it, some of them occasionally clutching their chests at how cute the songs Oikawa sang were, Iwaizumi approached Suna. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Can you… send me that later? For security purposes, of course”, Iwaizumi explained.

“Security, huh? Well, that’s one way to put it”, Suna replied sarcastically. He gave Iwaizumi a meaningful look that said _I know exactly what you’ll be doing with this footage._

Iwaizumi only grumbled in reply, face bright red. Damn it, Oikawa was adorable. The main setter of Seijoh kept singing famous songs from the movies he and Takeru watched. First Ponyo, then Totoro, then From Up On Poppy Hill... It never ended. And they all were equally adorable. Iwaizumi realized he had been a massive idiot all the times he had turned down Oikawa’s requests to come help him babysit Takeru. He had always declined because Takeru was a possessive little demon who would sit in Oikawa’s lap all the time, making it impossible for Iwaizumi to even play with Oikawa’s soft hair. This new piece of information made it all worth it though – if Oikawa would be singing like this along to the tunes of the movies, Iwaizumi would be selling his soul to join.

Because they had been placed on the same team, the Miya twins kept showing off in front of Oikawa. They did all kinds of reckless moves to impress him. Some of their moves were merely idiotic though, like blowing Oikawa a kiss while spiking. Oikawa himself would either chuckle into the microphone while singing or not react because he was concentrating on getting the lyrics right. The usually calm and straightforward Aran had a hard time even jumping, each syllable Oikawa sang making his knees weaker and weaker. He was aware he came off as pathetic, but he couldn’t help it. Those adorable songs were too much for his manly heart to handle.

Once the game was over, Oikawa sighed in relief. Admittedly, he had been getting into it by towards the end, but it had still been rather embarrassing to sing those cutesy children’s songs in front of these guys. Especially considering they technically were his rivals. He turned the machine off and walked over to Kita, ready to thank him for the day and accept his payment. Actually, he was mostly ready for the latter part. In fact, Kita was the one who should have been thanking _him._

“That was absolutely amazing!” Atsumu ran up to Oikawa before the cheerleader had a chance to collect his payment. “Yer voice is amazing!”

“Ah, thank you… Atsumu, was it?” Oikawa had a hard time telling the two apart, so he made a wild guess. Luckily, he had been right.

“Call me ‘Tsumu”, Atsumu said. “So… what kinda guys are ye into?”

“Obviously not idiots”, Osamu snorted, approaching the duo. “Right, Tooru?”

“Hm…” Oikawa took the question seriously, crossing his arms seriously. He had not given this much thought before. But now he was getting dating requests from guys and the number of fanboys in his fan club only kept increasing. So, he closed his eyes and tried to visualize the what his dream guy would be like. “I definitely like… strong arms.”

“Strong arms, huh?” Atsumu immediately started flexing, trying to act casual. As if he wasn’t flexing a single muscle in his entire body. He yawned and raised his arms to further emphasize his biceps. “Lucky I work out then.”

“Don’t listen to him, he has been skipping arm-day lately”, Osamu rolled up the sleeves of his jersey casually. “Excuse me, it got a bit warm”, he supplied as an explanation for the very odd sense of fashion he was displaying.

Aran, who had been listening, coughed into his hand loudly before getting down on the floor to start doing push-ups. Ginjima and Omimi started arm-wrestling in the air, looking absolutely ridiculous as it did not work at all. All of them were being extremely obvious, but Oikawa merely blinked in confusion. Iwaizumi looked around at the boys pumping their muscles and puffing their chests out in front of Oikawa. He inhaled sharply before grabbing the sleeves to his sweater with a firm grip.

With a loud growl, Iwaizumi had ripped the sleeves off, exposing his beefy and bulky arms.

“Wow, Iwa-chan, you have been building up more muscle! Devoted to our team, I see!” Oikawa gave him a thumbs up. “But why did you do that to your sweater?”

“I wanted a change in style”, Iwaizumi replied lowly, sad pieces of fabric falling to the floor next to him.

“Oh, you are _such_ a brute!” Oikawa tsked, shaking his head disapprovingly. Yet, he still walked up to his childhood friend to inspect his arms.

The Inarizaki boys stared in jealousy when Oikawa patted Iwaizumi’s arms. Iwaizumi Hajime had an advantage none of them had. He was on Oikawa’s best friend. That meant Oikawa would casually touch him and also let Iwaizumi casually touch him, which was obvious from the way the vice-captain of Seijoh just pet Oikawa’s head in response to the arm-patting.

Busy being patted by Oikawa, Iwaizumi didn’t notice how the Miya twins exchanged meaningful glances. Ever since they had been placed on the same team during the practice game, they had come up with a marvelous plan. Inspired by the two who had kidnapped Oikawa a week earlier, they had decided to attempt a kidnapping themselves. Of course, they would be faster and stronger than the two dorks from last week, so they would actually manage. Both Osamu and Atsumu were planning on betraying the other at the very last moment though, planning on snatching Oikawa to themselves as soon as they were out of Iwaizumi’s reach.

With a determined nod between them, the plan began.

“Twins’ special synchronized attack!” Atsumu shouted out, which, in retrospect, had been extremely unnecessary. But he still did as he launched over and grabbed Oikawa. He held the captain of Seijoh bridal style and rushed out, Osamu holding the door open for him. Oikawa himself was screaming disapprovingly.

“Hey wait! My payment!” the one thing Oikawa actually had cared about had been forgotten by the Miya twins.

“Hell no! Not again!” Iwaizumi reacted faster this time. Unfortunately, the twins were faster than he was, and they made it out of the gymnasium.

What came as a surprise, however, was two familiar figures standing right outside the gymnasium, immediately stopping the twins. With these two in front of them and Iwaizumi behind them, the Miyas found themselves cornered. Iwaizumi gaped as he saw them. Hanamaki and Matsukawa? What were they doing here? Wait a second… Had they been watching it all from the windows all this time? Those perverted bastards.

“See? I knew they’d attempt this”, Matsukawa shook his head, visibly disappointed.

“Come here captain”, Hanamaki held his arms out for Oikawa. “Makki has some milk bread for you”, he coaxed. His and Matsukawa’s plan had been to snatch Oikawa on the way out. They had even brought milk bread only to lure Oikawa in. Now it was too dangerous to actually attempt any of it, however, as Iwaizumi was quite literally seething with rage.

“How did you know we’d do this”, Atsumu gritted his teeth, holding onto Oikawa angrily. Osamu moved to shield their cheerleader, not going to let him be stolen from them.

“Because we tried this last week”, Matsukawa said and forcefully released Oikawa from Atsumu’s grip. “I don’t recommend it. Iwaizumi is going to eat you guys alive.”

“Look, I don’t care about what’s going on”, Oikawa spoke up, crossing his arms. “I just want my money. And my alien sweater.”

“I’ll buy you that dumb alien sweater”, Iwaizumi said, grabbing Osamu and Atsumu by their collars violently. “You two leave! Before I actually lose it!”

His angry gaze was threatening enough to scare them off and the twins ran back inside, tails hanging sadly between their legs. Not only had his gaze scared the Miyas off, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa also caved, stepping aside. Even Oikawa himself moved away, thinking the command had been for him as well.

“Not you, you idiot. You’re coming with me”, Iwaizumi grabbed him by his arm. “Seriously, you can’t go anywhere on your own anymore”, he started dragging Oikawa off with him.

“Ouch, Iwa-chan, you’re being too violent!”

“Shut it, we’re going home now. And we’re going to watch Ponyo.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha the Miyas ALMOST succeeded ;D
> 
> next up I will probably do a combination story with Johjenzi AND Dateko playing against each other, and then finally Aoba Johsai! After that I might start another simping series, as I have a few ideas ;3
> 
> tysm for reading and please leave a comment!!! <3


End file.
